Equalist Anthologies: Unintended Consequences
by ayziks
Summary: This is a story of ordinary childhood sweethearts and their friends growing up in Makapu within the United Republic of Nations during Korra's time. They go to Republic City with high hopes, but their lives are devastated as victims of Amon's debending. An encounter with Korra changes everything. ALOK characters property of Nickelodeon. OC characters are mine.
1. Chapter 1 - Beginnings

**Title:** "Equalist Anthologies Chapter 4: Unintended Consequences"

**Author:** ayziks

**Rating:** T – romance, violence, OC death

**Summary:** This is a story of ordinary childhood sweethearts and their friends growing up in Makapu within the United Republic of Nations during Korra's time. They go to Republic City with high hopes, but their lives are devastated as victims of Amon's debending. An encounter with Korra changes everything. ALOK characters property of Nickelodeon. OC characters are mine.

**Author's Notes:** I am taking a chance with my readers here, in presenting four hopefully likeable Original Characters who live in the Legend of Korra universe, concentrating on the risks two of them take together, leaving the still-rural-by-choice Makapu village to take a chance on life in the big city, not realizing the terrible times facing the city that sweeps them up helplessly into its intensity.

I wrote this story as part of a group project in 2012 by a group of writer friends and an artist buddy on a fan forum about the positive aspects of Equalists. Nine stories were to be written, but only four were completed. All the other stories were about how debending made peoples' lives better. My story took the opposite approach - to write an original character (OC) story, with interactions with the main ALOK characters, about the devastating effect of losing one's bending power on those who have it ripped from them involuntarily.

**Fujimi Hasegawa **is a kind young man who dreams of greater things outside of his sleepy village. He is an excellent natural fire bender and has acquired a mentor that teaches him lightning bending, at which he is very adept. He loves pro-bending, doing it on extracurricular teams while in school. He dreams of contributing to the quality of life in Republic City by becoming a worker at the electrical plant, and wants to join a rookie league pro bending team to work his way up to "the big time". He and his secondary school sweetheart and fiancé **Kuniko** give up everything to move to a cheap flat in the worst part of the city because they can't afford anything else, and plan to wed.

Life begins well - almost too perfect - for the couple, and gets better with the interview at the power plant where he gives a powerful demonstration of lightning bending, and makes good pro-bending contacts at the Arena, in a chance meeting with Bolin. The young couple has a good life until he is caught by the Equalists, and he is de-bent. With all his hopes of his entire life dashed in a few minutes, he can't find work of any kind that he is qualified for, becomes increasingly depressed beyond any reconciliation, and as a changed man, acquires terrible habits and mistreats his girl, who leaves him. Even more despondent than losing her, he makes a fateful decision. Yeah, this is dark for me. But so is losing your bending when everything you've ever dreamed of depends on having it...this is my contribution to the Equalist Anthology project.

…

** Chapter 1: Happy Beginnings**

It was a cold, winter day in the village. Kuniko sat on the dock at the pond, where she and Fujimi had always sat and talked and dreamed with her beloved and her friends. But she had no more dreams, and her heart was as cold as the air that she ignored. So close to the end of her own life by choice, she could still not help but think of the memories of what got her to this place.

…

Two eight year old children ran through the clover fields in the spring, chasing each other. Fire lilies were blooming among the delicate white flowers. It was a pretty rough game of 'tag'.

"I'm gonna get you, Kuniko," laughed Fujimi. But Kuniko was very agile and fast and managed to stay ahead of her friend.

After awhile they were very tired, and so flopped on the field very closely face to face, breathing hard.

Without flinching, Kuniko suggested, "Wanna kiss? Boys and girls do that you know."

Fujimi replied without hesitation, "Sure! It looks like fun."

They got their lips all puckered up, closed their eyes, leaned in, and missed. They laughed, "This is harder than it looks!"

They tried it again, a little tentatively at first, then kissed again, maybe a little too deep for eight year olds. They broke the kiss, giggled, and smiled at each other.

"You taste good, Kuniko."

"You do too Fujimi. And it tingled. We can't tell anyone, OK? I don't think little kids like us are supposed to kiss like that."

"My secret! Yeah, I liked that tingle, too. Hey! You know, we can keep secrets better as best friends. Wanna be best friends, Kuniko?"

Kuniko wasn't sure, "Usually boys and girls are best friends with other boys and girls."

"Well I don't really have a best friend who's a boy. Ichiro is nice to play with, but he's not like you."

"OK then. It's done. Besides, we're best friends who can kiss too!" And they did another little peck.

Fujimi reached and grabbed a fire lily and gave it to Kuniko, "A present for my best friend."

She blushed but took it. Just for good measure she kissed him again. He smiled back. Kissing was enormous fun, especially with Kuniko.

"It's getting late, Kuniko, I'm trying out for the little league team bending today. Wanna watch?"

"I'm not a bender. Is it OK?"

"Anyone can watch bending teams. Besides, you could cheer me on!"

"Yeah. Best friends do that for each other," they headed over to the game field for tryouts.

The team bending field was laid out exactly like at Republic City Arena, but it was an all dirt field, with pebble-lined troughs of water and small round holes filled with homemade earth bending discs. Lime dust marked the Zones. It was very basic, but it did approximate the big league game. Bleachers flanked the sides of the bending field.

Kuniko sat quietly in the stands, twirling the lily, nervous that he would make the team. The other children were older and bigger. But not better. She noticed Fujimi's parents watching anxiously for their son's tryouts. His mother happily waved at Kuniko. She knew they were frequent playmates, but had no idea that the two just set in motion a new relationship.

Fujimi went through all the required motions, flawlessly and with great precision. His spurts of fire bending were accurate. He was light on his feet, and worked the field very well.

The coach was very impressed. Kuniko and his parents held their breath as the names were called for the team. The older kids got picked first, but they only selected three sets. It was the third set. The coach announced, "Earth bending: Jiao-Long. Water bending: Adlartok. Fire bending: Fujimi Hasegawa."

His parents, Kuniko, and many of his classmates jumped up and screamed with delight.

They were walking home together, and Kuniko said, "Way to go, best friend." She looked around to make sure they were along, and kissed him on the cheek, "For luck!"

Fujumi took her small hand in his and they walked happily all the rest of the way home, dropping their hand hold when they saw their parents. But his parents already knew this was something special about their friendship.

…

The first season Kuniko watched and cheered all of Fujimi's games, and at the end of every one, she gave him a secret kiss for luck. It appeared to work, because his team had a nearly flawless record.

…

The seasons went on. Soon they were 10 years old. Then 12. And then 14. The little girl who always sat in the same spot on the bleachers grew bigger and taller, and blossomed. Her jet black hair got longer and sleeker, and her voice changed as she became a beautiful young woman.

At the beginning of a championship game at age 14, Fujimi took her aside, placed his hand gently under her chin, and said, "If you get any prettier, Kuniko, and I am gonna have to put blinders on. You distract me so."

She flung her arms around him in public, and gave him a big smooch, "Distract _this_, tough guy!"

People around them smiled. The community knew both as childhood lovers who would to anything for each other. Both sets of parents approved. They were a beautiful match, and had eyes for no other.

But they had plenty of friends, and were especially close to Ichiro and Aguta, who were also dating.

…

The three friends sat together in the stands as Fujimi tried out for the school's Varsity team bending squad at age 15. His powerful form was as it always was, and it didn't hurt that his long time little league team coach was also the public school coach.

The indoor school team bending arena was tiled, with metal grates on the water gutters, and deep storage areas for earth bending disks. But unlike the Pro Bending Arena, the "out of bounds" areas were just marked with paint lines, not deep pools of water.

The trio cheered for their friend as his name was announced. He was about to go hug them all, but Coach Bandai took Fujimi aside, "Fujimi, great job today. You are growing into a fine young fire bender. You can do much with it, and I think you have a shot someday at pro-bending."

"Thank you Bandai-san. Do you really think so?"

"I do. I think you have the discipline and focus to learn even more, Fujimi. How would you like to learn how to lightning bend?"

Fujimi was astonished, "Me? _Lightning bend?_ Only the best learn that. It is an important responsibility. The history books teach that lightning bending was terribly misused by evil people."

"Lightning bending can be used for much good, especially now, Fujimi. You are one of those who could hold that responsibility."

Fujimi bowed, and accepted, "I am deeply honored, Bandai-san. I know that lightning bending is used in Republic City to generate power for people to make their lives better. I would like to learn. Please teach me, Sifu Bandai."

And so the lessons began.

…

Fujimi told Kuniko and his friends and they were so excited - not only that he made the team, but was also was invited to learn an exclusive discipline. As benders they could all appreciate that feeling. Ichiro was also a fire bender, but not nearly as good. Aguta was a water bender. Kuniko did not bend, but never felt left out though. They often practiced team bending after school. Today was no different. They all sparred against each other. Kuniko always used giant turtle-badger shell to deflect the fire and water bending to simulate defensive moves of the bender teams. She wanted to try something new, though.

She secretly picked up a couple of big dirt clods, hid them behind her shell shield, and when Fujimi wasn't looking, she hurled them at him, "Think fast fire bender, I am your worst 'earth bending' nightmare!"

The clods hit Fujimi in the head, and the gut. He reeled backward from Kuniko's well placed throws. Ichiro and Aguta doubled over in laugher, "Good job 'earth bender' Kuniko!"

Fujimi was very surprised, and feigned anger toward Kuniko, "Why you little….!"

He chased her down, tackled her and they rolled together in the field, closely face to face. They instantly kissed each other. A lot.

When they finally came up for air, Kuniko weakly protested, "Foul! Illegal body slam and fraternizing with your teammate!"

Ichiro and Aguta smirked and teased, "Oh yeah, _now_ it's getting' good." But proceeded to hug and kiss each other too.

There wasn't a whole lot of practice accomplished the rest of the afternoon, but they couldn't kiss forever, and so later sat on the dock of their favorite tranquil pond.

Kuniko slipped her hand in Fujimi's and asked, "Tell me Fujimi, what are your dreams?"

Fujimi thought awhile, and said, "Well, I always thought that being right here was all I desired. But now, it's different. It's time to move to Republic City and _be _someone. I want to pro bend, but even if I can't do that, I wish to help mankind and the next Avatar. I need to work at the power plant, and be able to say 'I make the city go'. I want us and other people to have better lives there than we have here in the village."

Fujmi was true to his dedication. He continued his studies, and while he was good academically, he continued to grow in his talent in team bending and in lightning bending. Coach Bandai was very proud of his star student.

As a 16 year old, he became Province champion in team fire bending, again the next year, and the next. Those final two years, his school teams finished first in the Province, directly due to his talent. In the stands, always in the same spot, Kuniko remained his biggest fan, with his other best friends and parents cheering him and the team on to many victories.

One day at practice, with Kuniko observing, Sifu Bandai bowed to Fujimi, and said, "Pupil Fujimi, I have taught you all I can in lightning bending. You have direction and focus, power and duration that I have never witnessed before. I am writing a letter of recommendation for you to take with you at graduation to the power plant manager, who is a former pupil of mine."

Kuniko put her hands to her face, and after Bandai and Fujimi were done, she raced to him and she hugged and kissed him fiercely. He saw more electric sparks in that kiss and hug than he could ever generate in his lightning bending. He had to do something about what he felt for her.


	2. Chapter 2 - Big Steps

**Chapter 2: Big Steps**

The eighteen year old twosome was sitting on the dock overlooking the pond, looking up at the sky in a late summer afternoon. Turtleducks paddled not far from the dock.

Kuniko inquired wistfully of her boyfriend, "It is only a few days to graduation. What is your dream now, Fujimi?"

"I have the same dream. It's even stronger now," answered Fujimi with certainty.

She leaned up against his shoulder, and put her arm around his waist, and squeezed, which always felt good to Fujimi.

He asked her, "What's _your_ dream, Kuniko? You've never really told me in all these years."

"I am content to be with you wherever you go, and see that dream happen, best friend. And support you in doing it," sighed Kuniko contentedly.

Fujimi knew with that answer this was the perfect moment, and smiled, "Do you know there's a special way 'best friends who kiss' can be best friends forever?"

She could feel a thrill rising in her heart, "What would that be, Fujimi?"

"This."

He pulled out a crimson and silver bracelet with interwoven silver leaves. It was his grandmother's engagement bracelet that his mom and dad had given him for the girl he would marry. They knew who it would be given to.

Her eyes got as big as saucers, and she looked deeply into his as he took her forearm, and placed the bracelet on it.

Fujimi asked with conviction, "Marry me, Kuniko. Come with me to Republic City after graduation and let's make the dream happen together. Benders and non benders can have a great life together in the city. That was Avatar Aang's promise to everyone in the United Republic, and his son is doing the same thing. I love you Kuniko. I always have since we were little. My 'best friend' has always been the 'best girl' just for me."

Kuniko's heart soared as she answered with no hesitation, "Yes Fujimi. I will. I love you too. Maybe ever since that first kiss."

She caressed his face as she admired the bracelet that now announced their promise to the entire world.

Graduation came, and they packed soon afterward. The young couple was with their parents to say goodbye, assembled together on the edge of town. He spoke to her father, "Hisoka-san, I don't feel I should marry her before we have a good job lined up. I have to support her and any future family. We promise to honor one another until then."

Hisoka bowed, "I respect that Fujimi. I know you will honor my daughter. You always have."

Both sets of parents gave them some money to get started and survive the big city until he got a job. They bowed and departed. Everyone knew that this was probably a permanent goodbye. Both mothers insisted in giving a little extra money to pay specifically for a messenger hawk note telling them about their job and marriage. On the way out of town they stopped by Coach Bandai's house to thank him for everything.

"You will do well, Pupil Fujimi, both as a pro bender and a lightning bender at the plant. I know they need more, because there are so few with the talent. Do have the copy of the letter I have written my friend? He knows you are coming." Fujimi checked for the fourth time to make sure he had Bandai-san's letter of recommendation to the power plant, and showed it to his coach. Kuniko was amused and impressed with the degree of attention her fiancé paid to every aspect of their future together.

The city was two long days' walk distant, and since they could not afford transport, they camped as they went, seeing the world as they had never seen it before. While they often were very affectionate, and slept closely together every night in their one bedroll, they honored their promises to each other and their parents, despite their temptations.

The sweep of Republic City greeted them as they rounded the final foothill outside of the metropolis. They kissed and hugged and walked together into the metropolis hand in hand. It was like their heads were on swivels looking at the marvels of the city. They especially marveled at Aang's statue, the airships, and the skyscrapers.

The pair, undaunted by the grandeur of the big city, took a systematic and practical approach to fitting into the life there. They bought a map, got information on housing, and started to look for places to stay. They had enough money to stay at a cheap inn near the power plant for awhile. Getting that job was their top priority.

They had their first meal in a little bistro near the inn, and watched the hustle and bustle of the city around them, which was so different than their tiny village. They linked hands and kissed across the table.

"This is so amazing Kuniko. It is everything I always dreamed. Benders and non benders, living in harmony."

The waiter was amused by the happy young couple, and gave them a free dessert for their first night in the city.

Late at night at the inn, they were so excited for tomorrow, and could barely sleep. Their love for each other got very intense for each other that night, and they almost forgot their promise, but she stroked his panting face as they tried to calm down, and said, "Soon, my love, soon."

In the morning, they made their way the short distance to the power plant hiring office. The stern-faced personnel manager glared at him, and said, "Oh, another fire bender with a dream of lightning bending for the plant. So what makes you think you qualify?"

Fujimi presented the letter and tentatively said, "I have trained under Sifu Bandai in Makapu Province. My team was Province team bending Champion multiple times, and I was team fire bending MVP several years in a row. He deemed me a Fire Bending Master at my school graduation."

"You seem awfully young for a Master, but this letter does all seem in order. Plus, we've been waiting for you. Seems your sifu and the plant managers are friends. You're lucky, son. We don't just take anyone. This is a tough job."

"I am aware of that, and am ready and looking forward to it, sir. I want to serve the Republic."

"We'll see, young man. Are you ready?"

He looked at the hiring manager, "Yes sir."

Fujimi changed into the heavy lightning bending coveralls and protective goggles. The hiring manager alerted the plant manager, who came to watch. They exchanged bows and signs.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Fujimi. Bandai tells me you're the best he's ever trained. Heckuva a team bender too, I hear. All province champ? Well son, let's see what you got. Is this your wife, Fujimi? She can watch if she wears the glasses."

Kuniko blushed, "I'm just his fiancé, sir."

They all laughed and the manager offered his congratulations, and let her watch. Fujimi lined up in front of the lightning collector rod. He sighed and closed his eyes, imagining the moves. He drew a circle in the air around him with his left arm, separating the yin, in a crackling arc. He quickly traced the yang with his left arm. He was surrounded with lightning energy. He brought his left and right hands together swiftly, straightened his arms with two fingers of each hand pointing forward. He leaned forward in earnest and fired at the collector.

An enormous roaring bolt streamed forth from his fingertips, pulsating as it hit the collector. The managers stepped back due to the bolt's intensity. Novices never had this power, but it was clear that Bandai had taught Fujimi the 'old way' of lightning bending. He continued to fire. He shot a continuous bolt so long in duration that other lightning benders from around the plant came and to watch and admire his technique. The plant manager and hiring manager stood in awe of this display of controlled power. He continued two…three…five minutes. Sweat streamed down his temples; with the intensity of concentration he was taught. At six minutes, the lightning sputtered and died. He slumped, and wavered, but finished with the classic ending stretch move, and bowed to the plant leaders. The other benders around him applauded. Kuniko jumped up and down excitedly as they clapped.

The plant manager turned to his personnel manager and insisted, "Hire him. Hire him _right now_. Pay him well."

Then he bowed to Fujimi, "Never in my life have I ever seen such sustained control."

He added, "Son, can you start soon?"

Fujimi smiled and answered, "How about in about five minutes? I could sure use a cup of tea first if you have some, sir."

They all laughed, sat and rested, and chatted for a few minutes. After his refreshing tea, Fujimi spent the rest of the day he spent supplying power to the grid in continuous long streams. On a break, some of the older benders asked for advice on how to do that. Few had learned the ancient way of lightning bending.

Everything was going great. They let Kuniko wait for him in the employees lounge until the end of the shift. Before he left to take her home, the plant manager intercepted him, and said, "Great job today, kid. You will do well here. Bandai was absolutely right about you."

He handed him a 5000 yuan note. It wasn't much, but he knew it was probably more than Fujimi ever had in his life, "Here kid. Here's a first day bonus. Go celebrate with that little girl of yours, give her a good meal, and have a fun night."

"And here's something else for you. Go to the Arena in the morning, and give this letter to a grizzled old trainer at the Arena. His name is Toza. I think he will get you into a rookie pro bending league team. He owes me. Then get your butt into work for the afternoon and evening shifts."

Fujimi almost could not contain the happiness he had in his heart. First getting hired on the spot for his dream job, and then getting a top-level recommendation to try out for a pro bending career along with the power plant job.

"Do you know where there's a Temple open, sir?"

"Right down the street. Anxious, huh?" He kidded.

He blushed, "Well, umm…yes sir. We've been in love for a long time. It'll be a surprise."

He bowed to his new employer cordially, met Kuniko at the employee lounge and drew her close to him with a quick kiss. As they left the plant, Kuniko gushed, "Oh Fujimi, you were wonderful! You should have _seen_ their faces. Goodness! They have never seen anyone like you!"

She jumped into his arms, and he spun her around as they laughed. Neither could remember a happier day. He carried her out of the plant and down the street. Older people on the street turned and smiled at this happy young couple, some remembering their own early days together.

She continued to chat about how amazing everything had been, when she realized he had taken her to the entrance of a Fire Temple.

She curled her lips into a smile, and asked happily, "Fujimi, what are we doing here?"

"Are you ready for this? I promised your dad not to marry you until I have a job. Well, I_ have_ one," he showed her the cash bonus.

Her eyes grew wide seeing the large sum of money, "I am so ready for this. I was the day you proposed."

So they sought out the local Temple's Fire Sage, had a brief counseling session, which convinced the Sage the pair was very ready for marriage, and quietly took them through their vows. Their tender kiss at the end of the ceremony just confirmed what he saw in their eyes – total support and devotion for each other.

That night after a very nice dinner, they consummated their long-held love for each other, and clutched each other all night in the glow of their time together as one. Fujimi twirled his new wife's beautiful jet black shiny long hair in his fingers as they lay skin against skin for the very first time.

"Ordinary 'best friends' never had it this good, Kuniko."

She pulled his head to her bare chest and let him hear her heart beat for him, "Hear that, Fujimi? Every beat is for you."

The next morning they were eager to go seek out the pro bender trainer Toza. They took a tram across town to the Arena, and were shocked at the grandeur and gleam of the place. Perhaps one day he would compete here. They entered the gym. It was empty but for one bender shooting earth bending disks into practice nets.

The young man, relatively stocky, asked, "Hey there, strangers, who are you? Can I help you?"

"Well, um... We were looking for Toza. The power plant manager told me we should stop by and talk."

"Ah ha! New power plant employee, eh? Bet you are a lightning bender. My brother does that. How good are you?"

"Province team Champion three times and MVP in my discipline. My sifu made me a Master."

"Wow! Cool. Well let's go talk to him. Toza's my sifu. Name's Bolin, umm…"

"I'm Fujimi. This is my wife Kuniko."

"You guys are a nice couple. How long?"

"Yesterday."

She blushed and clutched his arm.

Bolin smiled, "Man, you guys are fast – come to town, get a job, get recommended for Pro Bending, and get married overnight. Impatient much?"

They laughed, "Well we do seem to be in a bit of a hurry, but this has all been a dream for years. And we took the steps to make the dream happen."

They entered Tozan's office, and Bolin said, "Toza. I have some visitors."

Toza looked up from a training manual, "Odd…I wasn't expecting visitors."

"The power plant manager sent me," replied Fujimi.

"Ah! I see. So kid, I bet you wanna be a Pro Bender. What makes you think I should accept you?"

"This recommendation. And the fact that I will try out to prove my worth," And showed him the letter.

The next few hours, Toza, Bolin and Fujimi worked out, demonstrating his Province championship form.

Toza put his hand under his chin in deep thought for only a short time, "OK kid - you're in, but you're in at the bottom, son. You will work at the plant all day and come here at nights to train. No guarantees you'll stay with us. School team bending is nothing like Pro Bending. Your school plays by the rules. It's a lot tougher in the big leagues, boy. Missy, you better be prepared to not see your new husband a lot, cuz he's mine now to whip into shape."

"As long as I can watch, I'll be happy, Coach Toza."

"Sure, but don't bat those pretty little eyes at him and distract him or you're gonna hear from me, missy!"

"Yes sir, Coach Toza."

He liked these kids already. Country people were always so easy to work with. They respected everyone.

Fujimi and Kuniko felt secure enough in their future to go look for an apartment. Finding a place to live was not nearly as easy as everything else had been. Republic City was crowded and very expensive compared to the village. But they did find a flat relatively close to the plant, so it was a simple walk home for him every night. It was a seedy, old part of the city, but the citizens mostly went about their business, and seemed a low crime area compared to where they heard the big triad gangs frequented. It was good that he had a job, because until those regular paychecks started rolling in, they were going through their savings and engagement gift money quickly.

To help them stay ahead, Kuniko worked too. While Fujimi worked hard at the plant, there were always odd jobs for Kuniko to do. She had an engaging manner. Kuniko was a very good cook and a house cleaner, and so was able to get a job quickly at a couple of the many Republic City restaurants.

Life was good for both, and they fell into a nice daily rhythm for a cute young couple for a number of months. They worked regularly each day. He had pro-bending practices at night. The pair had late night dinners together, followed by the delectable dessert of helping themselves to each others' bodies in lovemaking. They weren't really ready for children yet, but their love and urges for each other were far too great to be very careful about avoiding that.

His beginnings in pro bending training were going well. He had a very good workout ethic, and gruff old Toza never said anything, but he noticed. After the big leagues were done near the winter solstice, it wouldn't be too long before the rookie leagues would start scrimmaging, and then have their own game seasons. He was named to be in a beginners' team called the Buzzard-Owls.


	3. Chapter 3 - Nightmare

**Chapter 3: Nightmare**

The young couple also noticed things starting to change around them. There were ominous signs of distress in the city, over a movement called the Equalists. Posters were everywhere with inflammatory slogans, and there was talk of a Revelation soon. Posters with the masked face of their scary leader Amon were everywhere. The city was starting to live in fear, and businesses started shuttering early each day. So his hours at the plant were getting cut back, as there was less demand for electricity. They were starting to feel the pinch, and had to be much more frugal.

On the night of the undisclosed Revelation meeting, he was more wary coming home from. Fortunately Kuniko was already home. It was darker than normal, with the lights dimmed. He heard some crunches in the background, crouched in a defensive posture, and announced, "Who's there?"

Hearing no answer and no further sounds, he continued home. Suddenly he heard a whirling wind sound, and spun and kicked to the sound, firing a flame toward some spinning object that dropped dead before him, and heard a scream further away from where the flames spread. He stopped the attacker.

But there were more sounds. He deflected another bolo weapon, but couldn't stop another that ensnared his legs, dropping him to the ground. He lashed out with more fire bending to stop a third, but a fourth and fifth wrapped around him. He spewed fire at an attacker full on in the face, who clutched his face, screamed, and dropped. But behind him were others, who pummeled his neck and arms. They went numb and he fell unconscious.

…

"We have you now fire bender, prepare to meet Amon for your cleansing," announced another deep voiced attacker.

He woke up in a crowded iron-barred cell. He was surrounded by a twenty frightened people, "What's happening?"

One of the cowering prisoners said, "We're all benders and have been captured by Amon's followers. They keep saying something is going to be done about us."

A tall, confident masked man approached them, and said to them, "In but a little while, the world will know of our power and ability to make all benders equal to us who don't have the curse of bending."

Fujimi felt like challenging that, but chose not to. He needed to remain low key to find a way out of this.

"Before we make the demonstration, I want to practice on you. Let them out one at a time."

He looked directly at Fujimi, "This one first. He killed two of my men and scarred another forever. Just like a fire bender did to my parents long ago. I especially want to cleanse the world of you, fire bender."

They yanked him out of the cell, and forced him to his knees. Fujimi figured he was going to be decapitated, so he challenged the masked leader, "You are a coward Amon. I am completely bound, and can't fight you. What a brave freedom fighter you are. And you pick on an employee of the power plant. Some warrior I am for you to kill."

Amon sneered, "Brave words, young man but they won't help you in the slightest. Prepare to be cleansed," Fujimi had no idea what that meant.

Amon yanked Fujimi's head back by his hair, and prepared for the blade to slit his throat, and he thought, _"Good bye Kuniko, I will always love you."_

But instead the masked man pressed his thumb down hard between his eyes, and his pupils contracted, and he saw stars and lights. He felt weaker and weaker, like something was draining from him, until he could no longer kneel, and dropped to the floor. He was only vaguely aware of anything around him, except for the frightened wild eyes of his fellow captives, and the figure of Amon now towering above him. Fujimi's world went black.

…

He awoke where he was captured. They dumped him on the street. He tried to get up, but staggered and fell. Again and again. Finally he established a lumbering gait, and moved slowly step by step toward home. He couldn't make it, but vaguely saw a slight female figure running toward him and screaming, "Fujimi!"

…

He awoke to a fretting image of his dear wife, and looked up, "How long?"

"Three days."

"Omigosh! I missed work!" He tried to rise up from his bed, but fell back into it.

"It's OK, Fujimi. I told your boss. They are really worried about you."

"I feel so strange, Kuniko, Every limb feels like a dead weight," he puzzled.

Kuniko looked like she wanted to say something but hesitated. "What?"

"It'll wait, dear, rest now," she said soothingly.

It took another full day before he could sit up and even eat, and even then she had to hold his head.

"What happened to me, Kuniko?"

"We don't really know yet. You were attacked by the Equalists. The newspapers and radio are saying things that the Avatar saw Amon take away the bending powers of some bad people. I'm afraid, Fujimi. What if he did that to you?"

"Well he did something weird, Kuniko…" and he explained to her. As he explained more and more, tears filled her eyes.

"That's what the Avatar described what Amon did to some crime kingpins, to 'equalize' them and punish them for crimes against ordinary people."

"Why would he do that to me? I'm just a power plant guy. I do a public service. I light up the city. How could they not need that?"

"You're a bender, Fujimi. That's all the excuse they need to blame you for feeling that you are 'better' than nonbenders. I've been reading their brochures."

"Well we're going to find out right now," He stood shakily, and tried a simple hand torch in the palm of his hand. Nothing. He tried it again, and again. Nothing.

"Maybe I am still just weak."

He went outside. He stretched for warm ups, and set a stance. He thrusted. Nothing. Again. Nothing again. He tried a dozen times, breaking into an angry sweat.

"This is impossible. I can always do that set."

Kuniko was deathly silent.

"Come on Kuniko, let's go to the plant. Surely I can lightning bend. I need to go see my boss anyway."

His limbs still felt leaden as Kuniko helped him get the way there.

His boss was happy but very worried, "How are you feeling, Fujimi?"

"Very tired sir, I am having a hard time bending. I need to try to lightning bend. This is the only safe place. The neighbors freak out when I do in it the neighborhood."

He set his wind up stance, and traced the air around him several times. Not even a spark of static charge happened. He hunched his shoulders in abject frustration. He held his head in his hands, choking back tears. His peers couldn't see that. His boss came over to him, put his arm around his shoulder, and said, "Go to the hospital, son. Have a healer check you out, and then come back. We'll pay for it."

He shook his head yes, but was thinking that this couldn't be happening to him. Not him. He was a Master Fire Bender. He was on top of his game. He had everything, including the girl. Kuniko accompanied him to the hospital and was with him through every possible test, and probe, and healing session.

The doctor looked at him after every conceivable test was run, and had a long face, "Fujimi, I have done everything I could possibly do. You are a debending victim, and there is nothing more to be done. All of your fire and lightning bending is gone."

His head spun with the words, and spoke desperately, "Surely, something can cure me?"

"I am sorry, you are just like all the others. All debent."

"Others?"

"Hundreds. All equalized. And more every day."

He was pale and quiet in a way Kuniko had never seen him, "Fujimi, let's go home, dear."

He was absolutely devastated. No amount of comfort she could give - physically or mentally - could do any good.

At home, he finally started screaming, "Why, Kuniko? Why me? I was just out walking. I help the city! Do the Equalists want the lights to all go out and for everyone to live in the Stone Age? I don't understand at all. Not me…not me…please dear spirits not me! This was my life, my dream, my goal. I had it all, now I have nothing. Thank the spirits I still have you."

He fell into her arms and sobbed uncontrollably. Kuniko could only hold and stroke him. Nothing at all in all their life prepared them for something like this.

…

He went to work the next day and told his boss. The man looked at him grimly, "Fujimi, I don't know how to tell you this son, on top of everything else that has happened, but I have to let you go."

"No! Boss, surely I could help around here on equipment, or clean up, or repair," Fujimi pleaded desperately.

"I wish I could son. We're cutting back on everything. People are all holed up afraid to go out. Power demand is much lower. A lightning bender who can't bend I can't afford, son, even though I really like you. Here is two weeks termination pay to help you get through to find another job."

"Another job? I have no other skills but bending, boss!"

"I am sorry, Fujimi, but it's time to say goodbye. Good luck son. You were the best I have ever seen. Amon is a terrible person."

Fujimi left with Kuniko without saying goodbye or thank you.

_"__Amon! Somehow, I am going to get him,"_ He thought. But he didn't know where to start.

Something hard and cold formed in his head that never had been there before. And it wouldn't leave him. As he and Kuniko went around together looking for odd jobs, he got increasingly snippy with her. It made her cry and he found himself apologizing to her more and more.

…

He stopped by the Arena, and entered Toza's office. The crusty old veteran at first was about to launch into him, but saw something much different in his rookie's eyes, and so restrained his reprimand, "Where have you been, boy? It has been weeks since you've made practice."

Fujimi just spoke the facts coldly, "Coach Toza, I was debent. I have to withdraw. There is no place for me here anymore."

"I am sorry, Fujimi. I understand. If it means anything to you, boy, you would have been great."

While Toza meant well, Fujimi didn't need to hear that, "Yeah Coach, I would have been a lot of things, but not now."

Toza caught his mistake, "I'm sorry Fujimi. I didn't mean…"

Fujimi cut him off, "It's all right, Coach. It's not your fault. No one knows what to say to an ex-bender right now. Goodbye."

He turned and left with Kuniko's arm around his waist. Toza didn't see the tears, but Kuniko did. Every step he took was a labored task.


	4. Chapter 4 - Downward Spiral

**Chapter 4: Downward Spiral**

Fujimi tried to get jobs, but they were menial. He really had no other skills, and they didn't last. The reasons for dismissal were always the same – mean spirit, bad attitude, poor customer service, no skills. Kuniko was having a hard time keeping her jobs too. She was getting sick on a daily basis.

He aimed more and more of his anger against her. Sex got more physical with her, "Stop Fujimi. It's hurting me that way – you are way too rough."

"It's all fun Kuniko, I love this!"

"Not for me, stop it. Please stop it!" but he didn't, pushing ever harder and rougher.

And finally she refused him altogether which made him angrier still.

…

Kuniko pleaded with him one night, "Fujimi, losing your bending has changed you inside. Please. Let's go home to our village. This city is tearing itself apart and you and me with it."

Fujimi responded curtly, "No this is where my dream was, I'll figure out another dream here. Maybe it's fighting Equalists like the Avatar and Tarrlok are."

"NO! Fujimi, _please_ come home with me. Let's get out of this horrible place. Before it destroys us," begged Kuniko.

Fujimi got more angry,"And go home in disgrace to do what? Beg for charity? Never! No one can know of this back home. Best friends can keep the bad secrets as well as the good."

"Come home, Fujimi," and she reached for him gently.

"Don't tell me what to do, Kuniko," and he slapped her.

She was shocked, and held her stinging face. Fujimi stood in disbelief at his action.

"Get out!" she screamed with tears streaming down her cheeks, "Get out! Get out! _Get out!"_

She slammed and locked the door after she shoved him outside.

He walked the streets all night. He could not believe he hit his true love.

_"__What is happening to me?"_ he puzzled.

He knocked at their apartment door weakly in the morning and apologized profusely. She opened the door. He could see her tracks of tears and the bruise he left on her cheek. They hugged and cried. Fujimi continued to beg her forgiveness, and vowed to never do that again. It was a hollow promise.

One day Kuniko and he were walking by an Equalist protest, and he snapped. He rushed the man with a bullhorn self-righteously proclaiming the Equalist cause. He shouted to the crowd, "This isn't about equality - it's about non benders all being superior to former benders."

A man in a yellow hat yelled angrily, "Get out of here, 'Nothing Bender'. Now you finally know how it feels."

"I can still bust your chops," growled Fujimi.

They got into a brawl, but Fujimi was easily overcome and was being beaten badly. The Police arrived, and tried to sort the details. Fujimi looked terrible.

"Who started this?" asked the policemen. The Equalists all pointed at the beaten Fujimi. Not liking the Equalists, the cop tried to be kind to Fujimi, seeing he got the worst end of trying to pick a fight, "If you promise to leave, young man, then I will just give you a warning."

"OK officer," said Fujimi meekly.

"Fujimi, come on dear, let's go home," encouraged Kuniko.

He became infuriated, misinterpreting her comment about going to the apartment as going back to the village. Something inside went wildly out of control, "I told you Kuniko, we are staying here! To fight these Equalists."

He slapped her again hard, and when she went down, he started to kick her.

Kuniko sobbed, "Stop Fujimi, please don't hit me there! I'm pregnant!"

Fujimi yelled wildly, "NO! You _can't_ be pregnant! We don't _need_ you to be pregnant! I don't _want_ you to be pregnant!

He hit her more as she screamed in pain. The Police tackled him with metal bending wires.

"Sir, I warned you to be civil. Now we're taking you in for domestic violence. And sir – _shame_ on you. I have three kids."

….

A week later, the jailer released him, "You're lucky, boy. Someone had pity on you and let you out."

He went home and knocked, but the door was already ajar.

There, surrounded by a few bags, sat Kuniko primly in a hard chair. Her hair was gone – all she had was a short buzz cut.

He cast his eyes to the floor, "Kuniko…I…I'm so sorry about the things I did and said…especially about our baby…"

"Yes Fujimi, I know you are sorry and I know you didn't mean to hurt me or our child…but that is not good enough."

"Your hair? What…?"

"I sold it. Part of the money I used to bail you out of jail to talk to you one last time, and the other part I intend to buy a ticket home as soon as I can. I will never return. I hate Republic City."

He reached for her, but she cut him off, "Don't touch me."

"Do you hate me, Kuniko?" he whispered.

Kuniko said firmly, "I hate what you are doing to yourself and to us. I don't know what this new dream of yours is, but it sure isn't mine, and it doesn't seem to include me or our baby."

"I'll be better. Kuniko – please don't leave me. I'll go with you," Fujimi asked forlornly.

Kuniko kept her resolve, "Too late, I already asked. You said no. And no, I don't hate you. I will always love the man and the boy that you were. Whenever that man returns, then you can come home to me."

"But you can't leave me. We're best friends," cried Fujimi.

"Fujimi, I need a best friend who doesn't hurt me." her voice shook.

She walked past him with her bags without looking at or touching him.

The door slammed and he was alone. He cried like he had never cried before. She was really, really gone. Not only had he lost his bending, and was losing his mind, he also lost his only true love.

….

But rather than get better, something he lost in the debending process caused him to lose much more. He found and took to drugs, spending what little he had left getting high on cactus pills.

He lost his lease, and was thrown out on the street. Now homeless, he got more and more disheveled. He managed to survive the Equalist airships and aircraft attacks on the city, by cowering in the dark shadows of the failing metroplex. He tried to protect his few belongings, but was too weak from the drugs to protect anything, and as the lawlessness of the Equalist takeover got worse, looters stole everything but his backpack, with his letter of recommendation, and love letters from her.

He read them all, and made a decision.

He finished a letter to Kuniko, who by now must be headed home after the fighting subsided. He found a hidden stash of money, hired a messenger hawk, and attached the letter to the hawk's message pouch and let it fly. He admired the freedom and grace of the hawk as it flew away. He wished terribly that he was the hawk and that he could just fly away from all his problems and leave all the pain behind. But he made another, even more destructive choice.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Bridge

**Chapter 5: The Bridge**

Fujimi took a triple dose of cactus pills, the most deadly of all hallucinogens, and staggered up the passenger walkway along the busy highway of one of the massive bridges joining the finger inlets of Yue Bay as the overdose started to take effect. It was always dangerous on the bridge even with full control of oneself. In the bitter cold winter winds, the entire structure swayed and undulated in a disconcerting manner. He was so dulled and dizzy with the drugs that he didn't notice. And didn't care. Where he was intending to go, it was colder still. At the highest point of the bridge, he looked down into the black waters below, and with his head swimming, he started to climb over the railing, but was startled, and fell on the catwalk.

An old-sounding voice came from the shadows, "Not a good night for a swim, young man."

Fujimi snarled, hating to have even his last act on earth interrupted by others, "I don't have to talk to you. I already made my decision."

An odd-looking elderly man emerged from the background and remained annoyingly calm, "It doesn't make any difference to me, son. You aren't the first to jump from this bridge. You won't be the last."

Fujimi was actually taken aback by that. Was this someone who didn't care either?

The old man kept talking to delay and distract Fujimi, "Aren't you curious why I am here, young fellow? I could be jumping too. Heck, I may even fight you for the right to jump first. Or I could be a serial killer ready to push you off and laugh derisively, because I'd be murdering you rather than let you commit suicide. Wouldn't that be ironic to rob you of even that satisfaction?"

Fujimi stared at the man through his drug-induced visual fog. He was an ancient old man, very thin, with heavily leathered and wrinkled skin, sporting a long scraggly gray-white beard, a stringy moustache, and was mostly bald. He wore dirty old white clothes with a tattered tan cloak of some sort.

"Shut up old man, you're confusing me," snapped Fujimi impolitely.

The old man ignored his angry young friend, "Y'know, son, I actually come up here for the view. It's far enough away from all the brokenness and decay of the City that it looks like it did when Aang's dream was new and untouched by greed and filth, and all the people shared his dream."

Fujimi was drawn by the charm and warm smile of the old man, and suddenly remembered that vision was why he came here to this City - crossing this same bridge hand-in-hand with Kuniko only eight months ago.

But then reality came right back and he retorted, "I tried to live that dream, but it got smashed. I have nothing left. I lost my bending, lost my job, lost my girl, and lost my baby. What on _earth_ do I have left to live for?"

The old man smiled, "Do you _really_ have to ask me that, son? It's _because_ of your wife and your baby. _Nothing_ else matters. Whether or not you have your bending, they are still the same, and they need you just as much now as when you could bend. There's always another job. And although bending is your heart and soul, and it's all gone now, it didn't kill you, did it?"

Fujimi shuddered, not being sure that it was the toxins within him, the bitter wind, or the cold reality of what the old man had seen deep within him. He cast his eyes on the bridge grid work, "It might as well have. Losing my bending took everything else I had or ever wanted away from me."

The old man scoffed, "Because you _allowed_ it to, son. I felt the same way once. I was almost this old bridge's first victim. I stood right here on this bridge, right where you are standing, fixin' to do what you are doing. But I didn't."

Fujimi was fully engaged now, "Why not?"

"Because I realized from some kind soul, who still stands watch over us out there on the bay even now, that I still loved life - and what I could do with it - more than I loved clinging to what I had lost."

Fujimi staggered. The drugs were starting to take savage effect. He was going to die from them even if he didn't jump. For the first time since he made his fateful decision, Fujimi didn't want to die.

"What's wrong son?"

"C-c-cactus pills. A fatal overdose if I calculated right."

"Goodness, son, you really are trying to leave nothing to chance. Here, take a swig of this. I learned many years ago that it will cure what ails you in a jiffy."

Fujimi tried to be defiant once again but his tone lacked the conviction of before, "What if I don't want to feel better?"

"You and I both know you do now. "

The old man was right. Fujimi quickly took a long swig of the warm, whitish, milky sluice, praying it wasn't too late to stop the drugs. It first tasted like bananas, and then felt a horrible aftertaste of onions. He felt like he was punched in the gut and spewed everything he had in his stomach into the waters below, including a terrifyingly large number of undigested pills. Fujimi watched as all the wasted money fell into the abyss, but began to think that was better than a wasted life – his – falling there as well.

The old man gave Fujimi a stern look, put a firm hand on his shoulder, and looked straight into Fujimi's soul, "You need to recalculate now, son. Everything. If you die here, you give the Equalists everything they want. A silenced, dead bender. Right now all they have is your bending. But if you live, they can't take your voice - they can't debend that out of you. And they can't debend your wife and child out of your life."

"I suppose you are right."

"You promise me you'll start over?"

"I'll try, sir, I'll try."

Fujimi's eyes flew wide open, "Oh dear spirits! My wife and child! The letter! If she reads that, who knows what…"

The old man pointed, "There is still time. You can get there first. The road to Makapu is…"

Fujimi didn't stop to listen further. He knew where Makapu was, and took off on a dead run. Whatever was in that awful drink was indeed 'curing what ailed him'.

"I know old man, and thanks," Fujimi turned to acknowledge the old man one more time for saving him, but there was no one there on the bridge. But surely it hadn't been a dream. Maybe it was a miracle. It had to be. He suddenly realized that never told the old man anything about Makapu.


	6. Chapter 6 - Absolution

**Chapter 6: Absolution**

He ran all night. People got out of his way. His lungs hurt with the ice-cold air that he inhaled to keep his legs moving. He had to rest a bit every few hours, and sucked down handfuls of snow to slake his thirst, but despite the exhaustion, pain, and cramping, he kept moving forward. The dread thought of being saved himself, but then losing the two most important people in his life drove him past any limits he had. If she was despondent enough, Kuniko could do the unthinkable just as he had tried. Inseparable in life, if she knew he was dead, she could even…no…he didn't want to think about it. He just ran on and on. He slipped and fell on the ice and snow, and twisted his ankle once, and gashed his arm on hidden rocks, but he would not be deterred.

In mid-morning light the next day, on the outskirts of town, he found her parents' deserted house. He called her name frantically, and searched every room.

On the kitchen table, he saw signs she had been there. His letter was on the table, and was still wet with her tear stains.

"Oh no…" he cried out.

He rushed to the one remaining place he knew she would be. And prayed he would not be too late.

…

A few hours before Fujimi found the empty house and letter, Kuniko had also arrived there, and the dragon-moose transport driver dropped her bags at the door. A messenger hawk was sitting in the kitchen window. She removed the letter pouch, gave the bird a snack, and let it fly on its way. Inside it said:

_Dearest Kuniko,_

_When you read this, you will be home, and I will be gratefully at my next dream, waiting patiently for you and our child. My first dream was always to help the city, and when the way to make that dream happen was removed forever, I did some terrible things to you and to our child. _

_Something inside was ripped from me forever, and I can never be the same ever again, and certainly not someone you would ever want to love again. I can't explain it, but I cannot get it back. It's like my heart and soul were torn from me as well as my ability to control all the terrible things I did and said._

_I love you more than you can ever know, but I can't promise you would ever be safe around me. My control is gone as much as my talent. I am sorry. Some things are unfixable. Even though I want to._

_Tell our child I was one time kind and loving, and so wanted to hold him or her in my arms along with brothers and sisters we can never have now. I am not worthy to do so the way I became._

_It's better this way. When at last life ends for you, we can be together in another life, and be happy there._

_All my love to my lifetime best friend,_

_Fujimi _

The letter made her completely break inside, with a love restored but could never be lived in this life. She knew there was only one decision to make. She got up resolutely, completed devoid of any feeling, and walked toward the pond.

…

All that reflection that had brought her back to the present moment. It was time. She stood up on the dock, walked the slippery planks, and stood on the edge. Kuniko patted her moderately swelled stomach and spoke softly, "I am sorry little one. I can't bring you into a world that doesn't include your Daddy. We'll all be together in the spirit world soon. Please forgive me," She closed her eyes, poised for a fall.

She heard someone's running footsteps behind her. Her mind was made up. She didn't care who it was. Fujimi was gone. She was determined to join him.

Fujimi neared the pond, and saw her standing on the dock, ready to jump. He was running so hard that he thought his heart and lungs would burst and his legs were on fire from fatigue. He struggled to scream out, "Kuniko! No!"

She heard a familiar, but desperate voice, and turned incredulously, and shouted back, "Fujimi! You're alive! Ahhh-!"

But as she turned, she slipped on a big patch of ice on the dock, and a gust of wind caused her to lose her balance. She fell headlong into the icy water. The chill of the water took the air completely out of her lungs, and she hit her head on some ice. She lost consciousness instantly and swiftly sank below the surface.

Fujimi doubled his speed, ran the length of the dock, and dove deep into the water, grabbing Kuniko and bringing her to surface. The shock of the cold was terrible, but he fought the pain of it.

He pulled her from the water to the shore. The chill of the water had been terrible, but winds tearing through their water-soaked garments were worse. She was alive, but just barely, with erratic breathing and a weak pulse. He tried to assist her breathing. It worked. He thought of the baby inside her. If only he had his fire bending, he could have already warmed her by elevating his body temperature. But then it hit him hard that if he still had his bending, it would have just been an ordinary day in the City for the pair and their growing unborn child.

What a mess he had made of their lives.

He raced back to her parents' house with Kuniko in his arms. He burst through the front door, and laid her in front of the fireplace. He removed all her iced-over clothing, and wrapped her in a huge blanket he ripped from a bed. He cursed the Equalists that he would have just instantly torched the fire if he still had his bending, but he still managed to build and to start a warming fire quickly. He removed his freezing wet clothes too, and clutched her closely, wrapping as much as he could completely around her, hoping that his body warmth would quell her hypothermia. Her skin was as cold as her clothes he had tossed aside. He was terribly frightened of losing Kuniko and their baby-to-be.

But beside the roaring fire, they began to thaw from the exposure. He could feel the baby move within her, as her stomach and his were touching together. The child appeared to be all right.

After a few hours her eyes started to flutter open. She weakly said, "Fujimi…"

He smiled and said, "I love you."

She managed to answer, "Me too." But she drifted off again.

He laid her gently down and fixed some medicinal tea for when she regained consciousness again.

When she awoke again, he still had her cuddled and cradled. She realized that both of them were nude, and tried to push him away a bit, but realized what he had done, and stayed close, still absorbing his body warmth as much as the fire.

"You…you saved me and…" she put her hand on her stomach and felt the baby move, "and our child."

But her relief returned to the same anger that had caused her to leave him, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't just get up and go step off the end of that dock."

"I _love_ you," he said sincerely.

Her anger remained, "I _know_ that. That's not good _enough_. I _told_ you that. Your love hurts me so badly now. It nearly hurt me enough to cause me to _die_ for you."

Fujimi looked softly into her eyes in a way that made her melt inside, "I will never hurt you again, Kuniko. A kind soul showed me a reason to live. I didn't jump off the bridge. And he saved me from an overdose, and set me back on 'the dream'. The dream that always led to _you_. I realize that dream never was about 'the City'. The dream was really all about going and building a life in the city _together_. I realize that now. Without _you_, Kuniko, there is no dream."

"Oh, dear, Fujimi. Jumping off a bridge? Drugs too?" Tears streamed from her face as she was still internalizing his awful confessions.

She frantically searched his face for signs that he really meant what he said this time. He was saying all the words she ached to hear since the day he was debent. But she was so wary. She had been hurt so terribly.

_"__Were these just words and more empty promises to be broken again?"_ she thought.

But this time, something inside Fujimi that she could see deeply in his eyes and hear through his tone _was_ different. It was the old Fujimi that she had loved since sitting on the dock when they had been eight year olds.

They sipped on the tea by fireside with only the blanket loosely draped over them, but when she had finished, she put it aside, put her arms around his neck, and got a look of longing in her eyes.

"Oh Fujimi, I have missed you so. To think we both could have…," whispered Kuniko, but was interrupted by Fujimi's kiss.

She pulled him toward her bosom and they made love before the flickering and popping fire quietly, with little happy noises merging with the sounds of the fire. It had been so long since they had relations, and it had been so painful for her the last time. This was soft, and gentle, and as loving as it had been on their wedding night. Fujimi took great care to make love to Kuniko without squeezing or harming their baby in any way. This was the Fujimi she adored all her life, and cradled his head in her hands, and cried, "I do so love you, Fujimi," and drew the deepest kiss she ever had from her lover. They had repaired their nearly fatally damaged love affair, and fell deeper than ever for each other.

In their afterglow, they caressed each other, but Kuniko had to ask the inevitable question, "Do you want to go back to the City, Fujimi?"

Fujimi was emphatic, "No. Never again. _This_ is home, Kuniko. I will serve the village somehow, even if we remain dirt poor. All our family and friends are here. The City is no place to raise our child. He'll need family and friends."

Kuniko sighed with great relief and hugged him tighter. He could feel the baby vigorously kick them both, and they laughed. Fujimi joked, "See? Even our baby agrees!"

"Tomorrow we have to find out where your parents have run off to, Kuniko, and go visit mine, too."

"But not now, dearest. Tonight, I don't want you out of my sight," Kuniko insisted. She sat up for a few moments, exposing her beautifully rounded, pregnant body to her husband, grabbed his 'goodbye' letter, crumpled it, and threw it in the fire. "Write me a new love letter tomorrow, Fujimi," she asked, and he smiled.

They snuggled tightly together and continued kissing until both drifted off.

They never left each other's embrace as they slept contentedly for the first time since his debending. He was finally at peace with himself. Living without bending was like learning to live with a disability – a loss of a limb or sight, or other terrible injury, but the old man had convinced him that it was something not worth killing himself over. He had learned to cope, with the love and support from the person dearest to him who loved what he was inside - no matter what.


	7. Chapter 7 - Requiem and Rebuilding

**Chapter 7: Requiem and Rebuilding**

They slept in until mid-morning, touching each other fondly, considering a repeat of intimacy of the night before, when a knock came at the door. They quickly threw robes over themselves. It was their old and dear friend Ichiro.

He stood before them, still arm in arm, "I was hoping you'd both be here. I heard about you, Fujimi. I'm so sorry." He blushed seeing they only had wraps on, "And…well…I hope I am not interrupting anything!"

They all laughed. It was obvious he had.

"I will be OK, Ichiro, as long I have Kuniko." He felt her squeeze him tighter, and winked at her satisfied smile.

Fujimi asked more seriously, "Come in, Ichiro. Have some morning tea with us. Um…what are you doing here alone, Ichiro? I thought you and Aguta were…"

"We were."

The verb 'were' had a terrible finality to it.

He sighed, "Oh dear, my friends, you don't know do you? The Equalists are just as brazen and resolute in the provinces as they are in the City. But without Amon here to guide them directly, they take things into their own hands in the country, but much more violently."

He explained with a terrible timbre in his voice, "There was a raid a few weeks ago. I was working. Aguta was out with my parents and yours and Fujimi's at a festival. The Equalists picked that time with a big crowd to do the most damage. When the police sorted it all out, yours, mine, Fujimi's parents…and Aguta were all…umm…gone."

They were shocked. Fujimi couldn't believe what he has just heard, and Kuniko started crying. No wonder the house was empty. It got emptier still at this terrible news.

Ichiro knew he had caused them terrible upset, but he had to keep explaining, "I am so sorry to have to tell you this. The Equalists didn't care that they murdered so many. Equality to them was when all of us benders were dead and all of them are in control. They and they alone chose who is equal. We had no choice. What kind of equality is that? Aguta had no chance to fight back as a water bender. She was just a victim - just like Fujimi. She was seven months pregnant with our first child. He had no choice either."

Fujimi was reeling, as Kuniko sat sobbing next to him, both realizing Aguta and their dear friends' first child were dead, and shock of their parents' murders, "Oh dear, Ichiro…I am so sorry."

Ichiro finally lost it. He had held it all in for days, since there was no one left for him to let it all go to. They all cried together until they were all cried out. They sat silently for some time, until Fujimi spoke.

"Come stay with us, Ichiro. We've come home. We aren't leaving again. Our baby needs a fine 'uncle'." Kuniko said hopefully to Ichiro.

"That is very kind of you, but I still have our…sigh…_my_ place, and my parents' place that I'll sell. I will be all right," assured Ichiro. "But you two need to go back to Republic City, just for a short while. You have to go see the Avatar."

Fujimi was adamant against that, "We are never going back. And besides, what can the Avatar do for me? She's in the midst of a horrible insurrection. She has no time for debent people. I am of no use to her now."

Ichiro shook his head, "Didn't you hear the news the past couple of days? Amon was unmasked – literally – as a fraud. He was a blood bender - and the movement has disappeared overnight. Most of its leaders are captured or dead by Amon's own hand, and he is missing. Some think he is dead, too. The Avatar was on the radio this morning. She had lost her bending, at the hand of Amon, but has returned with all her powers and more, Fujimi. She's like Avatar Aang now. She can energy bend, but in a new way. She can _restore lost bending_, Fujimi. Anyone's bending – Police Chief Bei Fong was the first to get her bending back. The Avatar said she will restore anyone who wants their bending back."

Fujimi and Kuniko looked at one another. She looked at him hopefully, but Fujimi surprised them both in reply.

Fujimi said, "I…I…don't know, Ichiro. I think I can get along OK without it, now."

Ichiro smiled and said, "Maybe this will change your mind, Fujimi. The village has just gotten a generator to modernize us with electricity and power. I'm going to run the power utility here, but I don't have a lightning bender, and I need to train more. Coach Bandai retired, and won't help."

Kuniko stroked Fujimi's arm, and looked at him with strong approval.

….

A week later, Fujimi, with Kuniko firmly attached to his arm, stood in the warming light of the first day of spring on Air Temple Island, filling out the paperwork for his restoration. He nervously knelt, assisted by Air Acolytes, in the middle of the Temple's yin/yang tiled circle. It was still damaged from the Equalists' airship anchors from the invasion and the battle for the Island. They were both amazed at Korra's youth, even though they knew that the new fully realized Avatar Korra was their age.

The matronly Air Acolyte smiled politely at Kuniko, and said gently, "Young lady, I know you are excited for your husband, you'll have to let go of him for just a few minutes. Avatar Korra can only do this one person at a time."

"Oh. I'm so sorry. Yes, of course," blushed an embarrassed Kuniko, and she stood at his side. Korra snickered. She knew first hand now the cutely distracting effects love can cause, and glanced at Mako standing nearby, who winked at her. Kuniko stood as close to her husband as the Air Acolytes would let her. Kuniko's eyes sparkled in support of Fujimi as he stood next in line, and he smiled back at her.

Avatar Korra stepped forward, smiled at Kuniko, and she talked with Fujimi. She thoroughly checked his application. She asked him formally, as she had asked all the others before, to make it clear and to make sure of their sincerity at being restored, "Tell me, Fujimi Hasegawa-san, do you want your fire and lightning bending returned to you?"

He turned to Kuniko, who nodded and then looked into Korra's eyes, "Yes Avatar Korra, I do so wish, with all my heart, and all my soul. For the good of this great land, as I have always dreamed."

Korra touched his forehead and heart, and as both closed their eyes, he could feel the warmth of the bright spiritual light that enveloped them both. This was absolutely nothing like Amon's draining touch. But more importantly, he could feel the power surge back to him. Kuniko cried and clutched her hands to her face witnessing this miracle.

He stood with Korra's and Kuniko's help, bowed graciously, and stuttered gratefully, "T-t-thank you!"

"My pleasure, Fujimi. May your life, your livelihood, and your happiness be restored."

"I already have all the happiness I need, Avatar Korra."

Korra glanced at Kuniko, saw her baby bump, and smiled at them both.

Beside the circle, the Acolytes asked Fujimi to test his bending skills before leaving. He effortlessly shot off a volley of standard fire bending moves. Then he wound up in a lightning blast that arced into the morning sky. The crack of thunder was deafening. Everything was as it was.

Korra had turned to watch, and gave a look of approval, "Impressive, Master Fujimi. We could use your help around here again. I understand that you were an excellent power plant worker."

"I have already been there, Avatar Korra. My help is needed at home now," Kuniko took his arm and hands in hers, kissed him on the cheek, and they headed back to the ferry boat for a return to Makapu village. Before they walked down the stairs, with the full view of the City and Aang's statue in front of them, Fujimi gently picked Kuniko up in his arms and spun her around, both laughing and celebrating. The baby kicked her hard, not being happy with the sudden spin, which made them laugh harder.

Korra grinned, turned back to the endless line in front of her, and asked cheerfully, "All right, who's next?"

…

Not too many years later, there arose a gigantic power plant complex in Makapu province, owned by Ichiro and his young bride whom he met later in life, administrated by Kuniko, and powered by Fujimi and his five lightning-bending sons, their families, and everyone they had recruited and trained to serve the power needs of not only the village, but the City and surrounding region as well. Fujimi even managed little league bending team in his spare time for all his sons and grandsons and Ichiro's son…

It was Kuniko herself that selected the name of the plant: Restoration Power and Light.


End file.
